Agua dulce, agua salada
by Er Deivi
Summary: Secuela de La Venganza de Anubis. Durante mucho tiempo los monstruos de agua dulce se han creído superiores a los de agua salada. Pero una lámpara ancestral está a punto de hacer que cambie esa situación, ¿Será para bien o para mal?
1. Día pasado por agua

**Bienvenidos todos una vez más a una de mis historias. Esta será mi cuarta historia larga de Monster High, y la sexta del total que he escrito. **

**Como ya os dije al final de La Venganza de Anubis, este fic se desarrolla con posterioridad a los especiales "13 Monstruo-deseos", "¡Monstruos! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!" y "Bienvenidos a Hauntlywood" (aunque este último no sea un especial propiamente dicho, lo que ocurra en mi historia será también con posterioridad a este), por lo que habrá personajes relativos a esos especiales, así como de la cuarta temporada de la serie, actualmente en emisión. Además, al final de este episodio os detallaré alguna cuestión que voy a aclarar. Antes de leer esa cuestión, os recomiendo que veáis los tres especiales, así no os perderéis.**

**Tal y como fue votado mayoritariamente, la pareja protagonista será Lagoona y Gil, por lo que procuraré centrar la trama principal en ellos.**

**Antes de empezar, comunico que Monster High es una creación de Garrett Sander y Kylee Rylee, y sus derechos pertenecen a Mattel. El único propósito de esta historia es entretener a los fans de Monster High en español.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, empezamos "correctamente". ¡Música!**

_**We are monsters **_

_**We are proud **_

_**We are monsters **_

_**Say it loud **_

_**High school's a horror **_

_**Can't get out of my bed **_

_**Everybody's talking **_

_**But it's not in my head **_

_**They say don't be different **_

_**be like them instead **_

_**But they can't keep us down **_

'_**cuz we're Monster High bred **_

_**The clock is striking thriteen **_

_**ooooooooooh **_

_**It's time to cheer for your team **_

_**ooooooooooh **_

_**You are the ghoulest ghoul by far **_

_**So don't be afraid of who you are **_

'_**cuz tonight we're gonna leave **_

_**our fears behind **_

_**We're in it together **_

_**Stepping out and **_

_**we're letting our spirits fly **_

_**Oh yeah! **_

_**Stay fierce forever **_

_**Wa Wa Wa Wa-oh **_

_**Freak out if you dare **_

_**Wa Wa Wa Wa-oh **_

_**Your best nightmare **_

_**Don't stop rocking your right **_

_**to fright **_

_**We are monster high **_

_**We are monsters **_

_**We are proud **_

_**We are monsters **_

_**Say it loud**_

_**We are monsters **_

_**We are proud **_

_**We are monsters **_

_**We are Monster High **_

_**AGUA DULCE, AGUA SALADA**_

Capítulo 1. Día pasado por agua

Amanecía un nuevo día. Un despertador se puso a sonar, marcando el comienzo del día, aunque sonaba amortiguado debido a que estaba dentro del agua. Una mano detuvo el despertador. Segundos más tarde, Lagoona emergía de la cámara de hidratación en la que dormía.

Después de desperezarse, bajó de la cámara. Mientras se secaba, revisó su correo electrónico a través de su teléfono. Entonces reparó en un correo cuya dirección reconoció al momento, pues correspondía a la de sus padres.

Rápidamente, se dispuso a leerlo

- ¡Agüita! – dijo una vez terminó –. Esto es toda una sorpresa

Más tarde, caminaba hacia el instituto muy alegre. No tardó en encontrarse con Frankie y Cleo, que en ese momento estaban juntas

- Hola, chicas – dijo

- Hola, Lagoona – dijo Cleo –. Se te ve muy alegre

- Sí. Hoy me siento muy bien – dijo ella –. Por todas partes hay buenas noticias

- Me alegro por ti – dijo Frankie –. Has recuperado tu puesto en el equipo de natación, vas muy bien en Patinaje Laberíntico, tienes a Gil en el grupo de Danza Macabra, ya no sufres de monstruo-morfosis...

- ...Y además mis padres van a venir de visita – dijo Lagoona –. Me han enviado un correo

Frankie sonrió

- ¿En serio? – dijo – . ¡Qué bien! No tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlos cuando terminamos desviándonos a Isla Calavera. Espero que esta vez tengamos más suerte

- Claro que sí – dijo Lagoona –. Ya veréis. Y estoy deseando que Gil los vuelva a ver

- Pero, ¿crees que le gustará la idea? – preguntó Cleo –. No olvides como se siente cuando tiene que tratar con monstruos de agua salada

- No te preocupes por eso, Cleo – dijo Lagoona –. Ya los conoce, por lo que no creo que vuelva a tener problemas con eso. Lo que me preocupa son sus padres

- Ah, ya – dijo Frankie –. Por eso de que los monstruos de agua dulce desprecian a los de agua salada

- Sigo sin comprender a qué viene esto – dijo Lagoona –. Nosotros siempre hemos tratado bien a los monstruos de agua dulce. ¿Por qué ellos se comportan así?

- Es evidente que no conoces la historia – dijo Cleo –. Bien, te lo contaré. Resulta que desde hace siglos los monstruos de agua dulce han envidiado a los de agua salada por ser mejores nadadores. Por eso los han despreciado tanto

- Vaya, Cleo – dijo Frankie –. Cuanto sabes

- Esto me lo contó mi padre – dijo ella –. Parece que la cosa viene de antiguo

- ¿Entonces el odio de los padres de Gil tiene su origen en que los monstruos de agua dulce nadamos mejor? – preguntó Lagoona, incrédula –. ¡Esto es increíble!

- Pues espera a escuchar lo que mi padre cuenta sobre el origen del conflicto entre vampiros y hombres lobo – dijo Cleo –. Resulta que...

Pero antes que dijese nada más, Lagoona echó a correr hacia una dirección, donde Frankie y Cleo vieron que se encontraba Gil

- Parece que tu charla histórica tendrá que esperar, Cleo – dijo Frankie –. Ah, mira. Por ahí vienen Draculaura y las otras

Efectivamente, la vampiresa, junto con Clawdeen y Ghoulia, caminaban hacia ellas. Draculaura parecía muy alterada

- ¡Esto es increíble! – dijo la vampiresa – ¡Será algo vampitástico!

- ¡Hola, chicas! – dijo Frankie – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Cleo –. Parece que os hubierais encontrado un cocodrilo

- Ah, pero ¿no os habéis enterado? – preguntó Clawdeen, quien agitaba mucho las orejas – ¡Se va a producir el evento del siglo!

- ¿Otro eclipse? – preguntó Frankie, recordando con cierto temor los eventos derivados del último eclipse total que tuvo la ocasión de presenciar

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Draculaura – ¡Es algo mucho más terrorífico!

- Vale, lo pillo. No es algo que pueda ponernos en serio peligro – dijo Cleo – ¿Pero nos vais a explicar de una vez qué es?

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Qué Catty Noir va a dar su último concierto? – preguntaron Frankie y Cleo al unísono

- ¡Justamente! – dijo Draculaura –. Ha anunciado en una entrevista que va a dar su último concierto. Quiere retirarse por un tiempo de la música. Será el próximo viernes 13

- Típico de ella, por otra parte – dijo Clawdeen

Frankie y Cleo miraron con extrañeza a las demás

- ¿Se va a retirar con la edad que tiene? – preguntó Frankie – ¿Con quince años?

- En realidad tiene dieciséis – dijo Clawdeen

- Da lo mismo – dijo Frankie – ¿Por qué dejará la música con esa edad?

- A lo mejor es que va a dedicarse a otras cosas – dijo Clawdeen –. Quién sabe, igual quiere hacer carrera en el cine

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Draculaura, ilusionada mientras sacaba su teléfono – ¡Genial! ¡Igual podríamos ir a uno de sus rodajes! ¡Le preguntaré a Elissabat si sabe algo!

- No tan rápido, Draculaura, que solo es una suposición – dijo Frankie –. De todos modos, ese concierto es para no perdérselo. Podría preguntarle a mi padre, a ver si puede conseguirnos entradas

- Ya nos hemos adelantado – dijo Draculaura, mostrando unas entradas –. Gracias a la rapidez de Ghoulia y a la generosidad de mi padre, hemos logrado sacar algunas entradas

- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Frankie – ¿Cuántas entradas habéis sacado?

- Hemos conseguido diez – dijo Clawdeen –. Podemos ir nosotras cinco, Lagoona, Abbey, Clawd y Venus

- ¿Venus también se apunta? – preguntó Cleo

- Sí – dijo Draculaura –. Dice que Catty Noir está muy concienciada con el medio ambiente, y que no se perdería por nada del mundo uno de sus conciertos

Ghoulia gimió

- Sí, Ghoulia, ya sé que falta por adjudicar una entrada – dijo Clawdeen – ¿Pero a quién se la damos?

Todas se quedaron en silencio

- Podríamos dársela a cualquiera de los otros chicos – dijo Frankie –. Seguro que Jackson o Deuce vendrían encantados

- Ya les hemos preguntado – dijo Draculaura –. Pero parece que tienen un plan por su cuenta. Tendrán "noche de chicos"

- Pero mi hermano ha hecho una excepción y se vendrá con nosotros – dijo Clawdeen –. Él también quiere ir al concierto

- ¿Y Howleen? – preguntó Frankie –. Puede que quiera venir al concierto

- Ya le he preguntado – dijo Clawdeen –, pero parece que mi hermana pasará esa noche en casa de Twyla

- Bueno, no te preocupes – dijo Draculaura –. Ya encontraremos a alguien a quien dársela

- Es verdad, ahora habría que avisar a Lagoona y a Abbey – dijo Frankie –. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Abbey?

- La he visto hace un momento hablando por teléfono – dijo Clawdeen –. Parecía estar muy ocupada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras las demás hablaban, Lagoona había ido corriendo a encontrarse con Gil, que parecía muy tranquilo

- Hola, Gil – dijo Lagoona

- Hola, Lagoona – respondió él –. Hoy hace un día precioso, pero desde que estás tú, es más precioso todavía

Lagoona se sonrojó ligeramente. Gil a veces tenía sus detalles

- Te veo muy optimista – dijo Gil

- ¡Ya lo creo! – dijo Lagoona –. Mis padres me han comunicado que vienen de visita

En el pasado, Gil se habría puesto temeroso al haber escuchado esta frase, pero en ese momento, el monstruo de agua dulce sonrió

- ¿De verdad? – dijo él – ¡Será increíble! ¡Me alegrará volver a verles!

- Ellos también están deseando volver a verte – dijo Lagoona –. En especial después que les conté que me querías tal y como era

Gil recordó con algo de amargura todo lo que había pasado cuando Howleen encontró aquella lámpara. Uno de los deseos había sido que los padres de Gil aceptasen a Lagoona, lo que hizo que ella se hubiera convertido en monstruita de agua dulce. Eso a los padres de Gil les encantó, pero a él mismo no le gustó, pues esta Lagoona era radicalmente distinta a la que él conocía. Despreciaba a los monstruos de agua salada y actuaba de un forma un tanto extraña y alocada. Aquella conducta había preocupado mucho a sus padres, quienes incluso habían llamado a Gil para preguntarle por el extraño comportamiento de su hija, y que este no hubiese sido capaz de explicarles el porqué. Por suerte, Lagoona volvió a ser de agua salada, recuperando su antiguo yo

- ¿Y cuando van a venir? – preguntó Gil

- Dentro de tres días – dijo Lagoona –. Había pensado en que podríamos cenar juntos

- Me parece estupendo – dijo Gil –. Estoy deseando que llegue ese día. Una cena con una monstruita muy salada y sus simpáticos padres

- También había pensado en que podrían venir tus padres – dijo entonces Lagoona

La expresión de Gil cambió

- ¿Qué? – dijo

- Bueno, sé que no soportan a los monstruos de agua salada – dijo Lagoona –, pero he pensado que si conocen a mis padres, tendrán mejor opinión de los de nuestra especie

Pero Gil no parecía tan convencido

- No sé si es una buena idea – dijo Gil, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Lagoona –. Mis padres no son lo que se dice muy dialogables con este asunto

- Inténtalo, Gil – dijo Lagoona, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla –. Tú eras escéptico con la cuestión de conocer a mis padres, pero eso cambió en cuanto los conociste. Me gustaría que tus padres también lo hicieran

Gil suspiró. Sabía que Lagoona tenía razón, y además, ya sabía que aquel momento iba a tener lugar antes o después

- Está bien, intentaré convencerlos – dijo –. Pero no te prometo nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos una vez más al rincón de aclaraciones. Espero que estéis preparados para esta nueva historia que hemos dado comienzo.**

**Si recordáis mi anterior historia, Draculaura logró por fin transformarse en murciélago, aunque fue en una situación límite y solo durante unos segundos. Eso es porque los vampiros, aun cuando no tienen todos sus poderes pueden transformarse durante un tiempo muy limitado, unos segundos, como le pasó a ella. Sin embargo, al final de "¡Monstruos! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!" ella consigue todos sus poderes, ahora es capaz de transformarse a voluntad durante el tiempo que desee.**

**Lagoona sufría ataques de monstruo-morfosis, pero dejó de tenerlos al haberse convertido en monstruita de agua dulce durante "13 Monstruo-deseos". Aunque después volviese a ser de agua salada, ya no volvieron los ataques.**

**Y Gil conoció a los padres de Lagoona en el especial "Espantada de Isla Calavera".**

**Bien, este es el primer episodio ¿Podrá Gil convencer a sus padres? ¿Quién más irá al concierto? ¿Por qué se retirará Catty Noir? ¿Qué está haciendo Abbey? Y sobre todo, ¿cuándo se estrenarán en español los episodios donde aparezcan las nuevas?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	2. Una llegada inesperada

Gracias por la buena acogida. A continuación el capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. Una llegada inesperada

Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen y Ghoulia decidieron entrar en el instituto. Faltaba poco para la hora de inicio de clases

- ¿Esperamos a Lagoona? – preguntó Draculaura

- No – dijo Clawdeen mirando al fondo –. Parece que Gil y ella entrarán juntos en clase. Mejor vayamos nosotras

Las cinco prosiguieron su camino, hasta que vieron a Abbey, que hablaba por teléfono. Parecía hablar en ruso. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de charla, colgó

- Hola, Abbey – dijo Frankie – ¿Vienes a clase?

Abbey asintió. Tenía una expresión de seriedad

- Te veo más seria de lo normal – dijo Clawdeen – ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Sí – dijo al fin Abbey –. Yo haber hablado con mis padres. Mi hermana venir a estudiar aquí

Las otras cinco se sorprendieron

- ¿Ivy? – preguntó Frankie – ¿Va a venir a estudiar a Monster High?

- ¡Eso es una gran noticia! – dijo Draculaura – ¡Vamos a tener una nueva estudiante venida del Himalaya!

- ¡Y mi hermana se alegrará de volver a verla! – dijo Clawdeen

Pero a pesar de todos aquellos comentarios, Abbey continuaba seria

- Algo me dice que a ti no te parece tan buena noticia – dijo Cleo

- No ser eso – dijo Abbey –. Yo estar preocupada por mi hermana. Ella venir de un ambiente distinto, y no saber como se desenvolverá en un ambiente como este

Las demás la miraron comprensivas

- No te preocupes – dijo Frankie –. Tú también tenías problemas de adaptación cuando llegaste aquí

Ghoulia gimió

- Ghoulia tiene razón – dijo Draculaura –. Gracias a nosotras, ahora eres una alumna más. No debes preocuparte, tu hermana se adaptará rápido. Nosotras la ayudaremos también

Abbey sonrió. Sí, era verdad. Con unas buenas amigas como ellas, su hermana no tendría problemas en adaptarse

- Y hablando de adaptaciones rápidas... – dijo Cleo

Hacia el grupo se dirigió una monstruita de piel violeta con los ojos azules. Tenía una larga melena de cabellos morados y rojos recogidos en una coleta que le llegaba hasta el cuello, sujeta con una diadema rojiza en forma de calavera con plumas en los lados, aunque esta dejaba suelto un mechón de cabello que llevaba hacia adelante. Iba vestida con un top rosa sobre el cual llevaba un chaleco morado con dibujos azules, a ambos lados del cual llevaba plumas grisáceas. También llevaba un cinturón gris y una falda celeste, además de un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos azules. También tenía un pendiente en forma de colmillo y otro en forma de pluma.

- Hola, Jane – dijo Frankie – ¿Tú también vienes a la clase del Señor Cortado?

- S... sí – dijo la recién llegada con algo de nerviosismo –. Vamos juntas

Jane era una estudiante que había venido de la selva, y por ese motivo no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con otros monstruos, por lo que se mostraba muy tímida.

Extrañamente, nadie la había visto desde el día en que supuestamente tenía que empezar a asistir al instituto, y más extrañamente aun había aparecido como de la nada un día, desenvolviéndose como si conociera a todo el mundo desde hacía tiempo.

Por lo demás era una monstruita muy simpática, y gracias a su inusual capacidad de observación se había ganado la amistad de muchos, aunque a pesar de ello había ocasiones en que desaparecía misteriosamente.

El grupo entró en el aula. El Señor Cortado se dispuso a dar clase de Ciencia Loca.

Gil se esforzaba por atender, pero era incapaz de concentrarse, ya que estaba devanándose los sesos pensando en qué cómo iba a convencer a sus padres para que cenaran junto a los padres de Lagoona. Si no fuese porque llevaba una escafandra llena de agua, se le vería sudando de nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Gil? – le preguntó Lagoona, que se había sentado a su lado –. No tienes muy buena cara

- Nada, no es nada – dijo él, un tanto nervioso –. Creo que voy a tener que renovar el agua de la escafandra, eso es todo

La excusa pareció bastar a Lagoona, pero él siguió estando tan nervioso como al principio. ¿cómo podía meterse él en problemas de ese calibre? Se preguntó entonces si no podría ocurrirle algo peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la salida de la clase, Gil y Lagoona fueron cada uno por su lado. Gil seguía dándole vueltas a la situación. De pronto, tropezó con Deuce, que iba con Heath

- ¡Eh, cuidado! – dijo

- Ah, lo siento – dijo Gil disculpándose –. Iba un poco distraído y no miraba por donde iba

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Deuce –. Pareces un alma en pena

- No es para menos – dijo Gil –. No sabéis el problema que tengo entre aletas

Gil les contó resumidamente los planes de Lagoona

- Y no sé qué hacer. Por un lado, apoyo a Lagoona, pero también temo la reacción de mis padres – dijo

- Podrías decirles que Lagoona los invita a cenar, pero sin decirles que van a venir también sus padres – dijo Heath

- ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? – le cortó Deuce –. No sería elegante mentir tan descaradamente. La verdad acabaría por saberse y todo se complicaría

- Sí, como la noticia que acabo de recibir del blog de Spectra – dijo Heath sacando su movil

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Catty Noir? – preguntó Deuce

Heath negó con la cabeza

- No es eso. Mira esto – dijo –. "Peligroso kelpie gamberro suelto. Se ruega tener precaución"

- ¿Y qué es un kelpie? – preguntó Deuce

- Es una criatura de agua dulce – dijo Gil –. Normalmente no se relacionan con otros monstruos. ¿Por qué tiene tanto peligro?

- Porque parece ser que puede transformarse en la criatura que quiera – dijo Heath mientras leía el artículo –, pero necesita haber tocado primero al monstruo. Y utiliza esa habilidad para gastar bromas pesadas, provocando el caos general

- Esto es estupendo – dijo Gil –. Encima hay un monstruo gamberro suelto que es de agua dulce

- ¡Pues a mi no me pillará desprevenido! – dijo Heath mientras adoptaba poses de artes marciales – ¡Yo me encargaré de detenerlo! ¡Puedo detectar una criatura de estas a kilómetros!

Y se alejó de allí mientras miraba sospechosamente a todo aquel con quien se cruzaba

- ¿Contamos contigo para la noche del viernes? – preguntó Deuce –. Ya tenemos un suplente para Clawd

- Sí, claro – dijo Gil, que seguía pensando en la idea que le había dado Heath... y que ya no le parecía tan descabellada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howleen caminaba por uno de los pasillos sin apartar la vista de su móvil. Pero al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no iba en absoluto distraída. Además, su imagen había cambiado. Ahora llevaba un vestido negro lleno de dibujos de huella en colores azul y rosa, y con líneas amarillas, sobre el cual llevaba una chaqueta morada, así como unas medias rosas y unas botas altas de color negro. Lo más característico de su cambio era el pelo, que ahora llevaba en una larga melena rosa. Finalmente, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro negro que dejaba al descubierto sus orejas.

Mientras caminaba, pasó junto a una zona llena de sombras, por la que apenas iluminaba la luz del sol

- Hola, Twyla – dijo Howleen sin levantar la vista del teléfono

De entre las sombras surgió una monstruita de piel violeta con los ojos morados y una larga melena de pelo celeste y morado. Llevaba una blusa azul y una flada azul y negra, así como unos zapatos azules. En sus brazos y piernas tenía tatuajes de sombras

- Hola, Howleen – dijo ella con una voz algo sombría, pero al mismo tiempo educada

–. Veo que tu instinto sigue vigilante

- Desde que me controló una genio de las sombras, ahora estoy más cautelosa que nunca – respondió Howleen, mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo –. Nunca se sabe por donde puede acechar el peligro

- Y también veo que le has cogido gusto a ese modelito – dijo Twyla, tratando de cambiar de tema

- Sí, he decidido cambiar de imagen – dijo Howleen –. Así me siento yo

- Me alegra escuchar que por fin estás contenta contigo misma – dijo Twyla

- Claro que sí – dijo Howleen, mirando afectuosamente a su amiga –. Y también me alegro de que mi mejor amiga siga a mi lado

Twyla sonrió. Sí, Howleen ya no era la misma de antes. Y todo desde que se encontró aquella lámpara y conoció a aquella genio.

De repente, Howleen tropezó con alguien que iba distraido. Miró al frente y vio que había chocado contra Gory, que estaba en compañía de otras dos vampiresas

- ¿Pero es que no vas a dejar de tropezar conmigo? – preguntó la vampiresa furiosamente – ¡mira por donde vas, o te clavaré los colmillos la próxima vez que te vea!

Las otras vampiresas se reían. En cuanto a Howleen, en el pasado se habría disculpado, aunque supiera que no fue suya la culpa del tropiezo, pero esta vez se quedó erguida y mirando fijamente a su oponente

- ¡Eres tú quien tiene que mirar por donde va! – dijo – ¡Y si sigues así, la próxima vez que te conviertas en murciélago, te meteré en una jaula y no te sacaré hasta que haya sol de noche!

Esta vez fue Gory la sorprendida. Viendo que no podía intimidar a la loba, se dirigió a sus amigas

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Gory

El grupo se alejó de allí. Mientras, Twyla miró a su amiga

- ¡Has estado feroztástica, Howleen! – dijo –. Has conseguido poner en su sitio a esa vampiresa

- Pues claro – dijo Howleen –. No voy a dejar que me pisotee otra vez

Ambas siguieron su camino y se encontraron con una genio de ojos verdes que tenía una larga melena de pelo rosado con algunos mechones naranjas, y que llevaba dispuestos en una larga cola que subía hacia arriba. Iba vestida con un conjunto azul por el lado izquierdo y rosa por el derecho, salvo los pantalones, que eran negros con dibujos dorados. En ese momento se hallaba trasteando en una taquilla

- Hola Gigi – dijo Howleen –, ¿qué haces?

- Hola – respondió la genio mientras cerraba la puerta de la taquilla –. Estaba organizando todas mis cosas. Se me hace raro disponer de menos espacio

- Pero, ¿cómo de grande era el interior de la lámpara en que vivías? – preguntó Howleen

- Lo suficiente para albergar un gigantesco palacio rodeado por un vasto desierto – respondió Gigi

Las otras dos se sorprendieron

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Howleen – ¿Tanto? Si la lámpara era enana

- No olvides que yo salí de ella – dijo Gigi –. El interior es más grande de lo que parece

- Vaya – dijo Howleen aun sorprendida –. Y dime, ¿Echas de menos... a ella?

Gigi miró hacia arriba

- La verdad es que sí – dijo –. Sé que hizo cosas terribles, pero es mi hermana. Me dio un poco de pena despedirme de ella

- Te entiendo – dijo Howleen –. Cuando mi hermana Clawdia se marchó a Londrorrores, también me dio mucha pena. Pero recuerdo algo que me dijo entonces

Gigi y Twyla la miraron

- "Por muy lejos que estemos, siempre estaremos unidas por nuestros corazones" – dijo Howleen imitando el tono de voz de un adulto. Gigi y Twyla sonrieron

- Tienes razón, no debo ponerme triste – dijo Gigi –. Es solo que me gustaría volver a verla. Bueno, en realidad a ella y a otras amas anteriores a ti de las que no tuve tiempo de despedirm...

De repente, algo cayó del cielo sobre Gigi, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Twyla y Howleen fueron en su ayuda, y vieron que alguien había aparecido de repente, cayendo sobre la pobre genio.

Era una cervatilla de ojos marrones y pelo negro, sujeto por una diadema con una flor. Llevaba un vestido oriental azulado con un cinturón amarillo y un pequeño chaleco azul oscuro con los bordes rojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar de las profundidades, todo parecía tranquilo. Algunos peces y otro tipo de criaturas, acostumbradas a la escasez de luz, vagaban por allí. En medio de aquel escenario, había una preciosa lámpara de oro. Parecía que nadie le había prestado atención en algún tiempo.

De repente, una sombra apareció por allí. Vio la lámpara y la asió con sus manos de inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Bien, aquí continúan apareciendo personajes (y todavía quedan un buen montón por salir). **

**Ya se ha producido el debut de Gigi y Twyla, así como el nuevo atuendo de Howleen. Podría ser su nuevo aspecto oficial, ya que desde que lo pusieron por primera vez no ha usado otro.**

**En referencia a las palabras de Abbey, el personaje de Ivy es una creación de metalosis dragunov, que utilizo con su permiso y que ya utilicé con anterioridad en el fic "Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas".**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_ALEXA: _gracias por tu review. La historia sigue.**

**_Italia: _gracias también por tu review. Sí, es una nueva historia. En cuanto a Gil, si bien es cierto que pocas veces ha hecho gestos de valentía, alguna vez ha tenido sus momentos.**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias. Espero que te guste el transcurso de la historia.**

**_Leila Hook: _sí, no es una pareja muy solícita, así que este fic tratará de arreglar eso. Respecto a lo de los padres de Gil, tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo.**

**Bien, hasta aquí el segundo episodio ¿Qué hara Gil? ¿Descubrirá Heath al kelpie? ¿Cuándo debutarán las nuevas en esta historia? ¿Quién ha caído sobre Gigi (alguno lo intuirá, seguro)? Y sobre todo, ¿quién ha cogido la lámpara?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	3. Reencuentro a través del tiempo

**Hola a todos. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias por haber esperado. Aquí os dejo (por fin) con el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 3. Reencuentro a través del tiempo

Twyla y Howleen ayudaron a Gigi y a la recién llegada a ponerse en pie

- ¿Estás bien, Gigi? – preguntó Howleen

- Sí – respondió la genio, un poco aturdida –. No ha sido nada, solo un ligero golpe

Cuando recobró el sentido, dirigió sus ojos a la recién llegada

- ¡Fawn! – exclamó Gigi – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La cervatilla poco a poco recuperó el sentido

- ¡Gigi! – exclamó Fawn mientras saltaba a abrazarla – ¡Qué alegría de volver a verte!

La genio correspondió al abrazo, aunque seguía con el desconcierto

- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte – dijo –. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Fawn bajó la mirada

- Verás, te echaba de menos – dijo –. Han pasado varios días desde que formulé mi último deseo, y como me sentía muy sola, decidí volver a verte

- ¿Pero como has sido capaz de viajar hasta esta época? – preguntó Gigi –. A no ser que...

- Sí – dijo Fawn sacando de su bolsillo una bolita de color grisáceo –. He viajado hasta esta época gracias a esto

Hace muchísimos años

_Fawn y Gigi estaban sentadas en un balcón, contemplando el atardecer. Aunque Fawn no la veía, la sombra de Gigi las observaba a ambas, con aparente expresión de indiferencia_

_- Esta puesta de sol es preciosa – dijo Gigi –. Creo que nunca he visto nada parecido_

_- Yo tampoco – dijo Fawn, aunque no parecía muy alegre –. Las puestas de sol en este lugar son realmente increíbles_

_Gigi se fijó en su ama_

_- ¿Te ocurre algo, Fawn? – preguntó _

_- Es... es... – dijo Fawn muy nerviosamente – ¿Qué pasará cuando formule mi deseo número trece?_

_- Supongo que regresaré a la lámpara y volaré hacia otro lugar en espera de que una nueva ama la encuentre – dijo Gigi_

_La genio entonces vio que Fawn estaba triste_

_- ¿Y no te volveré a ver? – preguntó_

_Gigi negó tristemente. Fawn entonces miró al horizonte_

_- Desde que encontré la lámpara, has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca – dijo Fawn –. Quizá la única. ¿Qué pasará cuando te marches? Volveré a estar sola_

_Gigi comprendió a su ama. Ya sabía lo que era estar sola, al menos hasta cierto acontecimiento relacionado con los hermanos Grimm_

_- Aunque no volvamos a vernos, sé que aun podremos permanecer unidas por el corazón – dijo Gigi –. No tienes por qué estar triste_

_- Lo sé – dijo Fawn –, pero también estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que alguien más encuentre tu lámpara? Sé que estarás muy sola_

_- No te preocupes por mi – dijo Gigi –. Ya estoy acostumbrada. He pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en esa lámpara_

_Gigi vio que Fawn seguía con la misma expresión de tristeza. En cambio, vio que su propia sombra parecía sonreír maliciosamente. ¿Estaría tramando algo?_

_- Además, podemos volver a vernos aunque tus deseos hayan terminado – dijo Gigi mientras se echaba una mano al bolsillo –. Puedes utilizar esto_

_Fawn miró. Gigi sostenía en la mano una pequeña bola de un azul brillante_

_- Si algún día te sientes sola, utiliza esta esfera de un solo uso – dijo Gigi –. Te llevará donde yo esté, no importa en qué época. Así podremos volver a vernos_

_Fawn sonrió, pues ahora podrían volver a verse, por lejos que estuvieran_

Howleen y Twyla habían escuchado toda la conversación. A la loba le asaltó una duda

- Entonces... – preguntó –. ¿Tú fuiste la anterior propietaria de la lámpara?

Fawn asintió

- Me despedí de Gigi cuando la genio de las sombras intentó engañarme para que le diera todo el poder – dijo

- Ah, ¿te refieres a Wisp? – preguntó Twyla –. No te preocupes por ella, ahora todo el poder es suyo

Fawn puso expresión de temor

- ¿Qué? – dijo

- Sí, yo fui quien lo hizo posible – dijo Howleen

Fawn pegó un grito ahogado

- ¿¡Qué habéis hecho!? – gritó – ¡Ahora todos estamos condenados! ¡No debí haber venido a esta época!

- Tranquila, Fawn – dijo Gigi intentando calmarla –. Wisp ya no es peligrosa. Es más, ya es una genio como yo lo era

El rostro de Fawn solo reflejaba confusión

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó

- Es una larga historia – dijo Gigi –. Será mejor que te contemos todo lo acontecido desde la última vez que nos vimos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el gimnasio, los miembros del equipo de baloncesto se hallaban entrenándose

- ¡Pásamela, Clawd! – gritaba Romulus

- ¡Ahí va! – dijo Clawd

- No si yo puedo impedirlo – dijo Deuce interceptando el balón en el aire

Desde hacía días, el equipo de baloncesto entrenaba muy duramente, ya que estaban próximos los campeonatos, y querían estar en plena forma para ganar los partidos

- ¡Pásamela, Deuce! – dijo Simon – ¡Estoy desmarcado!

- ¡Ahí tienes, lánzala! – dijo Deuce mientras le lanzaba el balón al cíclope gigante

Pero antes que cogiese Simon la pelota, se adelantó un chico gato de piel rosada y pelo negro. Tenía unos pequeños ojos negros y unas grandes cejas moradas

- ¡Genial, Felix! – gritó Clawd – ¡Lanza aquí!

El chico gato lanzó el balón a Clawd, que ya iba directo hacia la canasta

- ¡Por aquí no pasarás! – gritó Andy, bloqueándole el paso

- Yo no, pero él si – dijo Clawd apartándose

Andy vio venir corriendo a Manny, como si fuera a embestirle. Este se apartó a toda prisa

- Camino despejado – dijo Clawd lanzando a canasta y encestando

La bocina en ese momento sonó. Había terminado el entrenamiento

- ¡Y victoria nuestra! – anunció Clawd triunfante

- Sí, pero habéis ganado solo por uno – dijo Deuce –. Aun así, ha sido una buena victoria, considerando que estábamos en inferioridad

- Además, considerando que Manny es nuevo en el equipo, la victoria tiene un mayor significado – dijo Clawd

- Por cierto – dijo Andy –. ¿Alguien ha visto a Heath? Es raro que no haya aparecido por el entrenamiento

- Yo recuerdo haberle visto merodeando por el aula de artes desfigurativas – dijo Felix –. Estaba muy raro, como mirando a todas partes y a todos los alumnos con una cara muy extraña

- Igual le está buscando un regalo a Abbey – mugió Manny –. Últimamente los he visto algo distanciados

- Creo que sé por qué está así – dijo Deuce entonces –. No os preocupéis, yo hablaré con él. Me aseguraré que no falte al entrenamiento

Los demás asintieron. Nadie se imaginaba en qué andaba metido Heath

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el aula de artes desfigurativas, las alumnas se hallaban inmersas en sus trabajos artísticos.

Catrine, con un vestido negro con rayas de distintos tonos de morado, le daba los últimos retoques a su cuadro

- _C'est parfait! _– dijo –. Este cuadro sera estupendo para la exposición de arte

Draculaura llevaba el pelo recogido en una gran coleta, en la que su pelo además de sus mechones rosas y negros también tenía ahora algunos amarillos. Llevaba un vestido amarillo con un lazo rosa en el cuello y una falda rosa con la parte de abajo negra. Ella también se encontraba pintando un cuadro

- El mejor cuadro será el mío – dijo –. Tengo un trazo único

Clawdeen llevaba el pelo liso en su tono natural, salvo dos grandes chechones que destacaban, uno morado y el otro verde. Llevaba un vestido verde, cuya parte de abajo era negra. Sobre el mismo llevaba un cinturón amarillo en forma de cremallera y una chaqueta negra. Ella se encontraba esculpiendo en piedra

- No os olvidéis de las esculturas – dijo –. Nada supera a la armonía de una figura hecha de piedra

Skelita llevaba el pelo negro suelo, en el cual tenía mechones de pelo verdes y naranjas. Llevaba un vestido rosa y negro con detalles en tonos verdes y morados. En ese momento se encontraba esculpiendo en barro

- Esculpir en piedra es muy trabajoso – dijo –. Yo prefiero usar mis manos para crear de la nada una figura

Robecca llevaba su pelo azul con mechones negros y morados. Iba ataviada con un vestido de tirantes negro con dibujos de engranajes y líneas. Sobre el mismo llevaba una camisa de rayas moradas. En lo alto de su cabeza tenía unas gafas protectoras, que se ponía para protegerse de modelar en metal con el soplete que llevaba

- Tal vez sea más trabajoso trabajar con el metal – dijo –, pero a mi me gusta. Esto se va a convertir en una obra de arte

Abbey llevaba su larga melena de pelo suelta. Tenía un vestido con dibujos de hielo azules y rosas, que a la altura de los hombros y de la falda tenía remates que se asemejaban a capas de hielo, al igual que el cinturón, que parecían carámbanos de hielo.

En ese momento se encontraba esculpiendo un bloque de hielo con una motosierra

- Esculpir en hielo ser lo mejor – dijo –. A mi gustarme sacar figuras de dentro de bloques

La Directora Decapitada seguía atentamente el trabajo de las estudiantes

- Bien, esto es todo por hoy – dijo –. Tendréis que terminar vuestros proyectos en la próxima clase. Veo que os están quedando bien. Espero que estén perfectos para el día de la exposición

- Lo estarán, directora – dijo Clawdeen

- Sí, hemos trabajado muy duro para crear estas obras – dijo Robecca –. Quedarán perfectas en la próxima clase

Las monstruitas fueron dejando sus herramientas de trabajo mientras se disponían a abandonar la clase

- Menos mal que no ha estado Heath para estropearnos las obras – dijo Draculaura

- Y que lo digas – dijo Clawdeen –. Me alegro que por una vez no esté por aquí para molestar

- Solo espero no tener que repetir mi cuadro – dijo Catrine –. Me ha costado mucho esfuerzo

- No os preocupéis – dijo Skelita –. Seguro que mañana podremos terminar los trabajos, sin que Heath los estropee

Abbey fue la única que no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir mientras abandonaban el aula.

Poco después, Heath entró en la misma, vacía en aquellos momentos, salvo por los cuadros y esculturas que habían dejado

- Seguro que el kelpie es capaz de imitar incluso las esculturas – dijo mientras pasaba junto a algunas esculturas de hielo –. Pero yo lo descubriré ¡Ajá!

Se encontró de cara a una estatua de piedra, que imitaba a un hombre lobo aullando

- ¡Te he descubierto! – dijo Heath señalando a la estatua –. ¿Pensabas que me ibas a sorprender? ¡Vamos, recupera tu forma original!

La estatua no se inmutó

- ¿No me escuchas? – dijo Heath – Bien, entonces voy a hacer que recuperes tu forma original ¡Aquí va a hacer mucho calor!

Heath generó fuego con ambas manos, aumentando la temperatura de la sala

- Las criaturas de agua no aguantan mucho junto al fuego – dijo Heath –. Pronto veremos cuanto aguantas

De repente, los aspersores contra incendio se activaron, cubriendo todo con una lluvia de agua, que apagó el fuego, pero también hizo que se estropearan los cuadros y algunas de las esculturas que había en la sala

- Ejem, ejem – dijo de repente una voz

Heath se volvió. En la puerta del aula se encontraban Catrine, Skelita, Jinafire, Draculaura, Clawdeen y Abbey, todas ellas con cara de pocos amigos

- Estoooo – dijo Heath –. Me… me parece que me he equivocado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lagoona se entrenaba en la piscina para los próximos campeonatos de natación. Desde que había dejado el equipo, y posteriormente vuelto a él, había perdido algo de forma, por lo que entrenaba más duramente que el resto del equipo. Tras finalizar el último de sus largos, se detuvo para recuperar fuerzas

- Hola Lagoona – dijo entonces una voz

Ella miró. Rider estaba junto a la piscina

- Hola, Rider – saludó Lagoona – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La competición de Patinaje Laberíntico está parada de momento, así que he decidido echar un vistazo a la piscina. Por algo soy un monstruo de agua – respondió el sireno

- Haces bien – dijo Lagoona – ¿Nunca has pensado en pertenecer al equipo? Seguro que se te da bien nadar

- Ahora que lo dices, no es mala idea – dijo Rider –. Me vendría muy bien volver a sentirme como pez en el agua, aunque tal vez sea el más lento del equipo

Lagoona rió

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo –. No serías ni de lejos el más lento. Mira

Lagoona señaló al trampolín más bajo. Vudu estaba intentando lanzarse a la piscina. Tras un salto accidentado, aterrizó en plancha en la piscina

- ¿Lo he hecho bien? – preguntó mientras emergía la cabeza del agua

- Te ha faltado dar una pirueta en el aire, pero sí, lo has hecho bien – le dijo Lagoona –. Debes seguir practicando

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Vudu mientras se disponía a salir del agua – ¡Lo haré mejor a la próxima!

Rider miraba incrédulo la escena

- No lo entiendo – dijo –. Se supone que es un muñeco de vudu, ¿no? Y la caída que ha tenido tendría que haberle dolido a alguien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ah, es verdad. Tú no estás al corriente – dijo Lagoona –. Parece que está esforzándose por controlar sus poderes. Quiere tratar de que nadie sufra por los daños que él recibe, y por el momento parece que lo controla

- Eso me parece genial – dijo Rider, quien entonces se fijó en que Lagoona no parecía alegre – ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Sí – dijo entonces –. Se trata de un problema relacionado con Gil. Le he propuesto una cena con sus padres y los míos... y no sé si ha sido una buena idea

- Ah, ya sé, por eso de los monstruos de agua dulce y salada – dijo Rider –. No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Yo también he tratado con monstruos de agua dulce, y la verdad, cada vez menos seguían con esa mala costumbre. Seguro que sus padres acaban cambiando de opinión tarde o temprano

- Eso espero – dijo Lagoona –, pero no sé cómo se lo tomarán. Seguro que Gil está temblando

Efectivamente, no muy lejos de allí, estaba Gil, teléfono en mano, echándose a temblar, tanto que le era casi imposible acertar a marcar el número.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, escuchó línea al otro lado. Entonces aspiró agua profundamente y se preparó para poner en marcha su plan

- ¿Hola? – dijo – ¿Mamá? Tengo un plan que proponeros a papá y a ti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero por fin me encuentro mejor de la crisis, así que trataré de reanudar el ritmo de publicaciones. No sé si podré seguir al mismo ritmo que antes, pero os garantizo que publicaré episodios con la misma calidad.**

**En este episodio, ha hecho debut uno de los personajes de fondo. Se trata de aquel chico gato que suele aparecer de jugador de baloncesto y también como alumno. Aunque en realidad aparecen varias versiones del mismo, así que me quedo con el que creo que es el original, el que tiene el pelo levantado (no el del pelo liso, ¿eh?).**

**También se ha producido el debut de Fawn, la primera monstruita del especial "13 Monstruo-deseos". Es una lástima que no se le diera más continuidad al mismo.**

**Y he querido hacer un pequeño homenaje a las colecciones Scare Mester y Art Class en este episodio. Solo me ha faltado incluir a Jinafire, pero ya aparecerá.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_ALEXA: _gracias por tu review. Sí, la historia va a estar genial. Pronto lo verás**

**_Italia:_ sí, cada vez llegan más chicas ¿habrá algún límite? Nunca se sabe. En cuanto a quién tiene la lámpara, pronto lo verás. Y gracias por tus ánimos.**

**_Leila Hook: _en realidad, la idea original del kelpie la he tomado de la serie "American Dragon", creo que se me pasó mencionarlo. Pero sí, dará que hablar. En cuanto a Howleen, sí, a mi también me gustaba más el anterior diseño, pero parece que ya se ha asentado en este otro.**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _pronto verás quien o quienes serán victimas de ese kelpie. Y sí, acertaste. La nueva era Fawn. Pronto sabrás qué papel tiene en esta historia. Y gracias por tus ánimos.**

**Bien, hasta aquí este episodio ¿Se pondrá al día Fawn? ¿Qué le van a hacer a Heath? ¿Qué le contará Gil a sus padres? Y sobre todo, ¿quién debutará en el próximo episodio?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	4. Una visita muy estrellada

**Hola a todos. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo**

Capítulo 4. Una visita muy estrellada

Alguien llevaba consigo la lámpara sacada del fondo del mar. Nadando y nadando, llegó hasta una aldea submarina. Los monstruos que allí vivían eran monstruos marinos humanoides, entonces uno de ellos saludó a aquel que llevaba la lámpara

- ¡Eh, Agressor! – dijo un hombre tiburón de piel azul celeste con líneas rojas –. ¿De donde vienes?

El otro era un hombre tiburón anciano de piel azul muy oscura surcada de arrugas, con un parche en el ojo y el otro de color rojo, que tenía algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo y caminaba de forma renqueante

- De buscar cosas en las profundidades – respondió él con una voz que denotaba una profunda amargura –. Y mira que he encontrado, Blade

Agressor mostró la lámpara. Blade miró con cierto interés

- Vaya, parece valiosa – dijo –. ¿Y dices que la has encontrado en las profundidades? No deberías ir tanto por esos lugares tan peligrosos a tu edad

Pero Agressor no le dio importancia a ese último comentario

- Donde yo vaya, es cosa mía. Y sí, esta cosa es valiosa – dijo mirándola bien de cerca –. Podría venderla por una buena suma

- Buena suerte – dijo Blade mientras se alejaba –, y procura no molestar a Sharky

- Nunca lo hago – dijo Agressor –. Es más fuerte que yo

Agresor se marchó arrastrando uno de los pies, sin dejar de mirar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draculaura y Clawdeen salían del aula de artes desfigurativas

- Estoy harta de Heath – dijo Draculaura –. ¿Cuántas veces nos ha estropeado ya los trabajos? ¡Deberían prohibirle la entrada al aula! Si no fuera vegetariana, le mordía

- Ponte a la cola – dijo Clawdeen –. Creo que Abbey está la primera. Parece increíble que de pronto vayan tan mal las cosas entre ellos

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Draculaura, calmándose un poco –. Tal vez sea mejor dejárselo a ella

Ambas amigas se encontraron después con Lagoona, Frankie y Cleo

- Hola, chicas – dijo Frankie –. Ya nos hemos enterado de lo ocurrido en artes desfigurativas

- Sí – dijo Cleo –. Aquí los chismes vuelan. Gracias a cierta chismosa

Todas entonces vieron a Spectra levitar por los pasillos del instituto, tecleando en su portátil a la velocidad que podía

- Ahora todo el mundo conoce los resultados del último desastre de Heath – dijo Clawdeen mientras miraba su teléfono –. ¿Por qué estará actuando de una forma tan rara?

- Creo que quiere capturar a un monstruo gamberro que anda suelto – dijo Draculaura –, pero yo no le he dado mucha importancia. Podría estar por cualquier sitio. Debe ser más difícil de encontrar que una estrella de incógnito en un antro comercial

- Y hablando de estrellas de incógnito – dijo Frankie señalando hacia un punto –. Mirad

Las cinco miraron. Hacia ellas venían una monstruita de piel amarillenta con una larga melena de pelo rosado de la cual salían varias serpientes. Unas elegantes gafas rosas cubrían sus ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un vestido negro con adornos rosados y azules. A su lado iba una monstruita de piel azul-verdosa con los ojos verdes y un largo pelo rizado que se distribuía alrededor de su cabeza. Llevaba una blusa vileta y una falda blanca con dibujos de flores, e iba grabando con una videocámara. Por último, con ellas iba una vampiresa que llevaba un vestido negro y morado. Su melena de rubio cabello recogido en trenzas parecía una peluca, y además llevaba unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos

- Hola, Draculaura – dijo la vampiresa –. Por fin os hemos encontrado

Draculaura se sorprendió

- ¡Vaya! – dijo – ¿Qué haces aquí, E...?

- ¡Sssssshhhhh! – dijo la otra vampiresa tapándole la boca a toda velocidad –. No menciones mi nombre

Aunque Draculaura no mencionó el nombre, todas sabían de quien se trataba. Era Elissabat, una amiga de su infancia, también conocida como Verónica Von Vamp, una famosa actriz de Zombiwood. Además que era la reina de los vampiros, gracias a Draculaura y sus amigas

- Si alguien se entera de que estoy aquí, me meteré en un buen lío – dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba a derecha e izquierda

La monstruita de pelo con serpientes habló entonces

- No imagináis lo que me ha costado maquillarla para que no se sepa quién es. Solo faltaría que alguien se fuera de la lengua otra vez

Draculaura se puso a pensar en ciertos sucesos acaecidos hacía poco tiempo, cuando por irse de la lengua, su amiga había estado a punto de meterse en un buen lío

- Sí, menos mal que lograste salvar la situación, Viperine – dijo Draculaura cuando por fin pudo hablar

La chica de las serpientes en el pelo asintió

- Y a todo esto – dijo Cleo – ¿qué hacéis las tres aquí?

La vampiresa habló:

- Ahora mismo el rodaje está paralizado por unos días, así que como estábamos cerca, hemos decidido pasarnos a saludaros

- ¡Y de paso para hacer una grabación de las estancias de este instituto! – dijo la monstruita de la videocámara –. Me encanta venir aquí

- Los demás se mostraron encantados con tu último documental, Honey – le dijo Frankie –. Por cierto, ¿has visto ya a Operetta?

Honey negó con la cabeza

- Hemos dado una vuelta por aquí, pero no la he visto por ninguna parte – respondió Honey

- ¿Y mi hermana Clawdia? – preguntó Clawdeen – ¿No debería estar con vosotras?

- Ha preferido quedarse en el estudio escribiendo guiones – dijo Elissabat –. Estoy preocupada por ella, últimamente está como descentrada

- ¿Mi hermana? – preguntó sorprendida Clawdeen –. ¿Con lo creativa que es? No puede ser

Mientras, en una de las caravanas del estudio de cine próximo, alguien estaba tecleando en una máquina de escribir.

Era una chica lobo con una larga melena de pelo rubio y unos ojos amarillos sobre los cuales llevaba unas gafas negras. Iba llevaba un vestido amarillo sobre el cual tenía una chaqueta roja. En ese momento, tecleaba nerviosamente

- Esto no funciona... – dijo para si misma –. Vamos a ver, caaaalma Clawdia

Ella inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, esperando hallar con ello la concentración que le faltaba. Después de unos segundos, se dispuso a volver a teclear. Nuevamente, el sonido de las teclas llenó aquella estancia. Pero de pronto se paró en seco.

Clawdia quitó la hoja de papel de la máquina de escribir y la tiró a la papelera, que ya estaba llena

- ¿Por qué tengo ahora este bloqueo de ideas? – dijo con frustración –. No lo entiendo, y cuanto más lo pienso, más nerviosa me pongo

De vuelta a Monster High, las monstruitas seguían hablando con Elissabat, Viperine y Honey. Draculaura entonces reparó en que los chicos del equipo de baloncesto habían terminado y estaban rondando por los pasillos

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – dijo Elissabat –. No es cuestión de que me vuelvan a reconocer

- Ven conmigo – dijo Draculaura –. Te llevaré hasta la salida más próxima sin que nos molesten

- Iré con vosotras – dijo Frankie –. Por si Draculaura vuelve a irse de la lengua

- Yo voy a ver si encuentro a Operetta – dijo Honey –. Nos vemos luego

Los grupos se dispersaron, quedando solo Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona y Viperine

- ¿No vas con ellas, Viperine? – preguntó Cleo

- Descuida, Elissabat sabe arreglárselas sin mi – dijo –. No creo que necesite de mi ayuda

Los chicos siguieron pasando hasta que apareció Deuce

- ¡Ah, aquí está mi monstruita favorita! – dijo dirigiéndose a Cleo

- Hola Deuce – dijo Cleo –. Mira, quería presentarte a...

- ¡Deuce! – gritó de pronto Viperine, quien fue corriendo a abrazarle

Ambos se fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo ante la atónita mirada de Cleo, Lagoona y Clawdeen

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó Cleo sorprendida

- Pues claro, es mi prima – respondió Deuce

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Cleo, en un tono intermedio entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto – ¿Sois primos?

- ¿Pero es que no te has fijado en su apellido? – preguntó Deuce

Cleo se puso a hacer memoria. Desde que conocía a Viperine, en ningún momento se había molestado en preguntarle el apellido.

- Pues... pues... – dijo nerviosamente Cleo

- En realidad en ningún momento se lo dije – dijo Viperine –. Culpa mía

Deuce sonrió

- Hacía mucho que no te veía – dijo –, ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Cuestiones de trabajo – dijo ella, ocultando el asunto de Elissabat –. ¿Qué tal le va a la tía Medusa?

Ambos primos siguieron hablando cordialmente, con oportunas intervenciones de Cleo. Poco después, Clawdeen y Lagoona se marcharon. La monstruita de agua salada parecía preocupada

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Lagoona? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Es Gil – dijo –. No le he visto en el entrenamiento de natación.

- Quizá está preocupado por algo – dijo Clawdeen –. Recuerdo muy bien cuando te convertiste en monstruita de agua dulce. El pobre no sabía donde meterse del miedo que tenía a tu repentino cambio de personalidad

Lagoona se sonrojó ligeramente

- Pero, ¿tan diferente era a como soy normalmente? – preguntó

- No tienes ni idea – dijo Clawdeen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey abandonaba enfadada el aula de Artes Desfigurativas. Heath salió poco después de ella casi totalmente congelado.

- Que... que genio – dijo mientras tiritaba y le castañeaban los dientes –. Bu... bueno. Ya se le pasará

Seguidamente, encendió su cabeza y derritió todo el hielo que le rodeaba

- Seguiré con mi investigación – dijo –. No estaba ahí dentro, pero eso no significa que no pueda estar en algún lugar de Monster High

Heath se puso a divagar mientras paseaba de un lado a otro

- ¿Dónde podría mirar? – dijo – ¿En la biblioteca? No, nadie con ganas de gastar bromas se acercaría por allí. ¿En el despacho de la directora? No creo, además, si me equivoco podría meterme en un buen lío. Entonces, solo podría mirar en... ¡Ya sé, en la piscina! ¡Es una criatura de agua y necesitará hidratarse! ¡Prepárate, kelpie! ¡Allá voy!

Heath echó a correr en dirección a la piscina para buscar a aquella criatura en las instalaciones. Lo que no sabía era que en aquellos momentos el kelpie no estaba por allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el instituto Ciudad de Granito, Rocco, el capitán del equipo de patinaje laberíntico, iba con su aire de superioridad. Los demás alumnos le miraban con mucho respeto. Este se dirigía a su siguiente clase. De repente, vio que Gary estaba junto a la puerta del aula, que se encontraba entreabierta

- Adelante, Rocco. Tú primero – dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

En el pasado le habría agradecido el gesto de respetar la superioridad, pero en ese momento, Rocco se limitó a decir

- Gracias, Gary

Rocco abrió la puerta y entró en el aula. Al hacerlo, le cayó un cubo de agua en la cabeza. Gary se alejó de allí riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Ha picado! ¡Ha picado! – gritó mientras se alejaba de allí

Rocco empezó a enfurecerse. Se quitó el cubo y echó a correr en la misma dirección que Gary

- ¡Espera que te coja! – gritó

Se encontró ante un pasillo que daba a otra aula que en ese momento estaba vacía, y por cuya puerta vio que se metía Gary. Entonces echó a correr hacia allí

Rocco abrió con furia la puerta

- ¿¡Donde se ha metido!? – preguntó furioso – ¡Lo voy a triturar!

Allí había otra gárgola, que le señaló con un dedo tembloroso un armario que había en un rincón. Rocco comprendió enseguida y abrió las puertas del mismo. Dentro estaba Gary, medio amodorrado

- Hola Roc, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? – dijo

- Espera un momento – dijo Rocco mientras enfurecía la mirada y crujía sus puños –. Voy a hacer que lo recuerdes

Mientras, la otra gárgola abandonaba el aula tratando de contener la risa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Siento que ahora tarde un poco más de lo normal en acabar los episodios, pero sigo esforzándome por ofreceros capítulos de calidad.**

**En esta ocasión he hecho debutar a las monstruitas de "¡Monstruos!¡Cámara!¡Acción!". Al mismo tiempo, he incluido este pequeño pasaje del encuentro entre Deuce y Viperine, pues ni en el especial ni en la serie se ha producido este encuentro ni se ha mencionado el parentesco (todo un misterio).**

**Y como veis, han empezado a aparecer OCs, aunque Agressor es mi única creación. Blade está basado en Streex, uno de los personajes de la serie "Street Sharks", así que ya sabéis de dónde van a salir otros personajes de esta historia.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias por tu review. Esta historia sigue.**

**_Italia:_ pues sí, si echas un vistazo a los personajes de fondo, verás también algunos de los que me han servido en historias anteriores. En cuanto a Heath, no será esta su última "jugada" en esta historia.**

**_Leila Hook: _pues sí. Yo también pensé que le tendrían que haber dado más papel a Fawn. Es por eso que la he incluido. Gracias también por tu review.**

**Bien, hasta aquí este episodio ¿Alguien descubrirá a Elissabat? ¿Por qué tiene Clawdia ese bloqueo? ¿Dónde está Gil? ¿Qué nueva estratagema planea Heath? ¿Descubrirá Agressor el verdadero valor de la lámpara? Y sobre todo, ¿no estáis teniendo sensaciones de _deja vu_?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	5. El despertar de la genio

**Hola a todos. Después de tanta espera, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo**

Capítulo 5. El despertar de la genio

No tardó en armarse el escándalo, y todos los alumnos fueron corriendo a la sala donde Rocco seguía vapuleando a Gary.

En medio del tumulto, se destacaron tres chicas gárgola, todas ellas vestidas con camiseta verde sobre la que llevaban una chaqueta morada con adornos amarillos, el uniforme del instituto.

La primera de ellas tenía los ojos verdes el pelo gris y rosa, que llevaba suelto, salvo una pequeña coleta que llevaba sujeta por un coletero verde.

La segunda tenía los ojos grises y el pelo azul y morado, que llevaba suelto en una melena.

Finalmente, la tercera tenía los ojos morados y el pelo gris y azul claro, que lucía muy corto.

Mientras algunos alumnos separaban a Rocco y Gary, la primera de las gárgolas, visiblemente la líder del grupo, preguntó:

- A ver, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué os habéis puesto a pelear, Rocco?

Rocco pareció calmarse. Entonces habló:

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo, Mica! – respondió – ¡Gary me ha gastado una broma pesada!

La segunda de las gárgolas se dirigió a Gary:

- ¿Es verdad eso? – preguntó – ¿Le has gastado tú una broma pesada a Rocco?

Gary pareció espabilarse después del vapuleo de Rocco, por lo que respondió de inmediato:

- ¡Pues claro que no, Annita! – dijo –. ¡Yo estaba inconsciente en ese armario hasta que ha venido Rocco y la ha tomado conmigo!

La última de las gárgolas habló entonces:

- ¿Dices que estabas en ese armario? ¿Y qué hacías ahí?

- No tengo ni idea, Margarite – dijo Gary –. Solo recuerdo que había estado hablando con un alumno nuevo, este me invitó a tomar algo y no sé nada más hasta que Rocco me despertó

- ¿Un alumno nuevo? – preguntó Mica – ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

- Vamos a ver – trató de recordar Gary –. Era algo más bajo que yo y tenía la piel verdosa. Parecía una criatura de agua. Tenía aletas en la cara y los ojos totalmente amarillos. Recuerdo que me saludó poniéndome la mano en el hombro y diciéndome si podía ayudarle

Gary vio que entonces todos le miraban con extrañeza

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

Margarite habló:

- ¿Una criatura de agua, Gary? – dijo – ¿En el Instituto Ciudad de Granito?

Gary entonces cayó en la cuenta

- ¡Me ha engañado! – dijo enfadándose

- Sospecho que tiene que ser ese kelpie del que habla el blog de la Chismosa Espectral – dijo Mica, sacando su teléfono –. Ese que se dedica a gastar bromas. Habrá que mandar un aviso

- ¿Sigues el blog de la Chismosa Espectral? – le preguntó Annita – ¿El de un instituto rival?

Mica se guardó de inmediato el teléfono

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó – ¡Para ser mejores que otros institutos, hay que conocerlos bien!

Rocco aun no había dicho nada. Entonces habló:

- Lo siento mucho, Gary. Ese kelpie me ha engañado. Pero en cuanto lo coja lo voy a tender al sol para que se seque bien

- Deja algo para mi – dijo Gary –. Le voy a enseñar a meterse con una gárgola

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cafeterroría, entre Howleen y Gigi habían puesto al día a Fawn

- ¿Así que la misteriosa Genio de las Sombras era en realidad tu hermana? – preguntó una incrédula Fawn –. ¿E intentó hacerse de nuevo con el poder corrompiendo a la nueva propietaria?

- Básicamente, sí – dijo Gigi –. Menos mal que Howleen tenía muy buenas amigas que la ayudaron a darse cuenta de que estaba siendo utilizada

- Si no hubiera sido por ellas... – dijo Howleen –. Pero era extraño, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

- Whisp siempre fue muy buena manipulando gente – dijo Gigi –. Era capaz de susurrar cosas a las amas que hacían que despertaran sus lados más oscuros. No fue culpa tuya, Howleen

- Entonces esto también explica por qué yo no noté nada – dijo Fawn –. Me sentía como hipnotizada, y lo peor es que no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. Ojalá yo hubiese tenido amigas que me hubieran ayudado cuando esa genio malvada me controló

Gigi le puso una mano en el hombro

- Me tenías a mi – dijo –. Hice todo cuanto estuvo en mi mano para salvarte, y en ningún momento te di la espalda. Y gracias a Howleen, Whisp dejó de ser malvada. Ahora es una genio como lo era yo

- Me alegra oír que ya no es una genio malvada. Pero entonces, Gigi – dijo Fawn – ¿Ya no tienes poderes?

- No exactamente – respondió ella –. Tengo poderes, pero en una versión más reducida. Además, ahora puedo conceder deseos a quien me los pida, sin que sea mi amo

Fawn parecía alegrarse, pero entonces Twyla habló

- Si yo fuera tu, me cuidaría de pedir cosas – dijo –. Si hay algo que he aprendido de la experiencia con la antigua Genio de las Sombras, es que tienes que formular específicamente lo que deseas, ya que de otro modo, podrían ocurrir resultados inesperados

- Es cierto – dijo Howleen –. Mi hermana me contó que Toralei, al descubrir que Gigi aun podía conceder deseos, se puso a explotarla pidiéndole de todo

- Era horrible – dijo Gigi llevándose las manos a la cabeza –. Continuamente me pedía cosas. Creo que ninguna de mis amas cuando era genio llegaba a ese nivel de avaricia

- Hasta el día que Toralei pidió que todo el mundo hablara de ella – dijo Howleen –. No tuvo en cuenta las advertencias de Gigi, así que pidió su deseo de forma imprudente. Y no sabes la cara que puso cuando supo que todo el mundo hablaba de ella porque le había salido un horrible grano en la cara

Fawn, Gigi y Howleen se echaron a reír. Twyla se limitó a sonreír

- Qué historias más interesantes – dijo entonces Fawn –. Me ha encantado venir a esta época

- Ya que estás aquí – dijo Gigi –. ¿Por qué no pasas unos días con nosotras? Si quieres volver a tu época siempre puedes pedírmelo y te enviaré de vuelta

Fawn sonrió

- Me encantaría – dijo –, pero ¿dónde voy a quedarme?

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Howleen –. El instituto dispone de una residencia para alumnos que viven lejos de sus familias. Podemos pedirle a la Directora que te busque sitio. Y si no lo hubiera, siempre puedes venirte a mi casa. Es un poco ruidosa por culpa de mis hermanos, pero creo que te acostumbrarás

- O podrías dormir en mi casa – dijo Twyla –. Mi padre siempre tiene algunas pesadillas en las habitaciones, pero también te acostumbrarás

Gigi sonrió

- Creo que primero deberíamos descartar la opción principal – dijo –. Vayamos a hablar con la directora

Howleen y Twyla asintieron, y las cuatro se dirigieron para el despacho. Esperaban poder recibir una respuesta afirmativa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Invisi Billy y Scarah iban juntos por el pasillo. Hacía poco que se habían convertido en pareja, y sin embargo se habían hecho muy populares. Billy se sentía realmente feliz, ya que sentía que se había recuperado de su ruptura con Spectra

- He decidido crear un nuevo club en el instituto – comentaba Billy

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Scarah – ¿Y de qué va a ser ese club?

Aunque Scarah podía saberlo fácilmente si le leía la mente, cuando estaban juntos procuraba no hacerlo, para no estropear el momento

- Será de gente invisible – dijo Billy orgullosamente –. Admitiré a todo aquel que pueda desaparecer, no importa el método

Sin embargo, Scarah no lo veía tan claro

- No digo que no sea una buena idea, Billy – dijo –, pero ¿crees que el club tendrá muchos miembros? No sé, no conozco a demasiados monstruos capaces de hacerse invisibles

- Descuida, si los hay, se apuntarán al club sin dudar – dijo Billy –. Ah, mira. Por ahí viene Iris

Ambos miraron. Iris se acercaba hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora iba más maquillada, siendo más visibles sus pestañas en su único ojo. Además sus trenzas ahora eran más voluminosas, y las llevaba por delante. En cuanto al vestuario, llevaba el mismo que antes, salvo un pequeño chaleco blanco y morado que llevaba sobre la blusa

- Hola Iris – dijo Scarah –. Se te ve bien

- Gracias, Scarah – dijo la cíclope –. A ti también se te ve bien

- Sí – dijo ella cargada de optimismo –. Me siento nueva. Y mirad, por ahí viene Manny

Manny Taur hizo su aparición

- Hola, Iris – dijo –. ¿Estás lista para la última clase?

- Claro – dijo ella cogiéndole por el brazo –. Vamos

Ambos se alejaron muy contentos

- ¿Crees que lo suyo funcionará? – preguntó Billy

- No tengo ninguna duda – dijo Scarah

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Operetta salía tranquilamente de las catacumbas, en dirección a su última clase. Aun le sobraba tiempo, así que podría charlar con cualquiera de sus amigas. De repente, apareció Honey con su cámara

- Y tras un rato de grabación por fin encuentro a Operetta – dijo ella –. Hola, ¿cómo estás?

- Hola Honey – dijo Operetta saludándola – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido de visita, aprovechando unos días de descanso del rodaje – respondió Honey –. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

- Más o menos como siempre – dijo Operetta –. En breve tendremos un festival de música, así que estoy practicando. Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a ganar

- ¿Un festival de música? – preguntó Honey – ¡Estupendo! ¡Me gustaría poder grabarlo!

- Va a ser un evento por todo lo alto – dijo Operetta –. Y este año tendré mucha competencia. Fíjate

Honey miró a su alrededor. Había muchos estudiantes ensayando con diversos instrumentos musicales. La gran mayoría no exhibía un nivel demasiado alto, pero había varios que componían melodías con cierta maestría. Uno de ellos era Johnny. Honey se fijó en como lo miraba Operetta

- Me parece que vas a tener un auténtico desafío – dijo

- No lo dudes – respondió Operetta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie y Draculaura habían conseguido sacar a Elissabat del instituto. Gracias al camino que indicó Draculaura y a la atención de Frankie para que a la vampiresa no se le escapara nada, lograron salir por una de las puertas traseras del edificio hacia el exterior, en ese momento casi desierto

- Ha faltado poco – dijo Elissabat sin quitarse las gafas ni la peluca

- Te dije que te iba a sacar y lo cumplí – dijo Draculaura –. Menos mal que nadie se ha enterado

- Y que lo digas – dijo Frankie –. No sé como eres capaz de vivir con este acoso continuo de los fans

- Cuando llevas varios siglos, te acostumbras – dijo Elissabat –. Pero sí, me gustaría alguna vez pasar desapercibida, poder pasar entre los monstruos sin tener que llevar disfraces de ningún tipo

- Eh, podrías pedírselo a Gigi – dijo Draculaura –. Así podrías ser una más

- Pero recuerda lo que nos dijo, Draculaura – dijo Frankie –. Los deseos hay que formularlos correctamente, para que no sucedan consecuencias inesperadas

- Lo sé – dijo Draculaura –, pero ¿no crees que valdría la pena? Podríamos pedirle que no fuera famosa por un día ¿Tú que dices, Elissabat?

Elissabat meditó

- No ser famosa por un día... – pensó –. Podría funcionar, pero ¿estáis seguras de que no va a ocurrir ningún efecto colateral?

- Tendremos que formular correctamente el deseo para que no ocurra – dijo Frankie –, pero creo que funcionará

En ese momento Vudu apareció por alli

- Hola, chicas – dijo –. ¿Ya habéis terminado por hoy de clases?

- Estoooo – dijo Frankie –. Sí, ya hemos terminado

- Yo también – dijo Vudu –. Por eso ahora me voy a ver una película de Verónica Von Vamp, mi actriz favorita. ¿Os apuntáis?

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, Vudu – dijo Frankie –. Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer

- Bien, en ese caso os veré mañana – dijo Vudu –. ¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a ver una película de mi actriz favorita! Si estuviera junto a mi, le diría que cada día lo hace mejor

Y se marchó, entusiasmado por la perspectiva de ver aquella película. Elissabat suspiró

- Es increíble que no me haya reconocido – dijo

- Le podríamos haber dicho que estaba aquí, Frankie – dijo Draculaura –. Al fin y al cabo, es Vudu

- Sí, pero si lo hubiéramos hecho, no habría podido callarse, y todo el instituto se enteraría. Lo siento por él, pero es mejor así

- Sin embargo, me han gustado sus palabras – dijo Elissabat –. Creo que le invitaré a que vea mi próximo rodaje

- Bien pensado. Estoy segura que estará encantado – dijo Frankie

- Por cierto, Elissabat, ¿te has enterado de lo de Catty Noir? – preguntó entonces Draculaura

- Algo he oído – respondió Elissabat –. Se rumorea que quiere retirarse temporalmente para tomarse un respiro. Yo apenas he tratado con ella, así que no sé nada más

- Yo pensaba que querría trabajar de actriz – dijo Draculaura –, pero tú no sabes nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Elissabat negó con la cabeza

- No sé nada – dijo –. Pero va a dar su último concierto dentro de unos días, ¿verdad? Seguramente ahí lo aclarará

- Tienes razón – dijo Frankie –. Nosotras vamos a ir, así que nos enteraremos

En ese momento, vieron que hacia ellas venían Viperine y Honey

- Al fin os encontramos – dijo Viperine –. Podemos irnos. Ya he hablado con mi primo

- Y yo ya he saludado a Operetta – dijo Honey –. Podríamos volver otro día

Elissabat entonces se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigas

- Gracias por haberme ayudado, monstruitas – dijo –. Pensaré en vuestra propuesta. Nos vemos

Y las tres se alejaron del instituto, dejando solas a Frankie y Draculaura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lagoona, tras terminar sus clases se había despedido de sus amigas y se disponía a volver a casa. No había visto a Gil desde que le propuso que cenaran juntos con sus padres, y eso la preocupaba mucho.

Antes de abandonar el instituto, se detuvo para sentarse junto a la fuente de agua verde que había en el exterior del edificio

- ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntaba –. Tal vez me haya precipitado con mi propuesta. Tendría que haber tenido en cuenta su situación

De repente, Gil emergió de la fuente. Parecía preocupado

- ¡Gil! – dijo Lagoona, sorprendida – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí escondido?

- El suficiente – dijo avergonzado –. Lo siento, Lagoona. Llevo esquivándote todo el día

Lagoona le miró de forma comprensiva

- Te comprendo – dijo –. Seguro que has hablado con tus padres y te han dicho que no quieren saber nada de monstruos de agua salada, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber pensado en ello, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con la visita de mis padres...

- Sí, he hablado con ellos – la interrumpió Gil mirando hacia otro lado –. Y han aceptado

Lagoona se sorprendió

- ¿De verdad? – gritó mientras corría a abrazarle – ¡Oh Gil, eso es maravilloso! Por fin podremos hacer que piensen de otra manera

- Si... – dijo Gil en tono de seriedad –. Esperemos que piensen de otra manera

Lagoona no se había dado cuenta, pero Gil estaba evitando mirarla a los ojos, como si le estuviera ocultando algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, Agressor seguía examinando la lámpara. Blade había ido a verle

- Tiene pinta de haber pasado algún tiempo bajo el agua, pero no parece que ello haya hecho mella en su aspecto – dijo Agressor

- Parece ser muy antigua – dijo Blade –. Quizás casi tanto como tú

Blade se echó a reír, pero Agressor no le hizo caso. Seguía concentrado en aquel objeto ancestral.

Examinó la lámpara a la luz de una vela, mientras en la mesa tenía varios productos para sacar brillo a los metales

- ¿Piensas sacarle brillo? – le preguntó Blade

- Sí, así parecerá más valiosa. Un poco de abrillantador le vendrá bien – dijo –. Con esto lucirá mejor

Agressor roció con el producto la lámpara, y acto seguido se puso a frotarla para que brillara. Pero en ese momento algo ocurrió.

La lámpara brilló con gran intensidad, escapándosele de las manos, y girando sin parar en el aire, hasta que un estallido luminoso los cegó por unos instantes

- Saludos, mi amo – dijo de repente una voz

Agressor y Blade miraron con gesto de sorpresa a quien acababa de aparecer ante ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al mismo tiempo, en la residencia para estudiantes donde dormía, Gigi despertaba de repente, como si acabara de tener una pesadilla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Siento el retraso, pero por fin he terminado el episodio. Me está costando volver a coger el ritmo, pero confío en que pronto pueda retomarlo tal y como estaba antes.**

**Empezamos con los debut. En este caso, Mica, Annita y Margarite, que son los nombres que yo les he dado a las gárgolas del instituto Ciudad de Granito que aparecen al final del episodio "Join the scream" (aun no ha salido en español). Los nombres de las tres corresponden a nombres de minerales.**

**De la residencia de estudiantes de que habla Howleen ya la mencioné en mi anterior fic "La Venganza de Anubis".**

**Aquí por fin he puesto oficialmente a Scarah e Invisi Billy como pareja. El club del que habla Invisi Billy podéis verlo en el episodio "In Plain Fright" (tampoco está todavía en español). Al mismo tiempo, ha debutado Iris con su nuevo aspecto, así como su debut como pareja con Manny Taur, que se ve en los nuevos episodios que se han estrenado "Solo tengo ojo para ti" y "La Constelación del Minotauro".**

**Por último, quiero hacer notar que ni Honey, ni Elissabat ni Viperine están de momento como estudiantes de Monster High, ya que ni en la serie ni en los especiales se ha hecho constar esa circunstancia. Es por eso que de momento no las he puesto yo como alumnas. Si ocurriera en algún momento, las incluiría como parte del alumnado. Hasta entonces se quedarán así.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias por tu review. He procurado que este episodio fuese un poco más largo. Veré si los siguientes pueden serlo también**

**_Italia:_ en efecto, parece que se les pasó haber puesto alguna escena de los dos juntos. Afortunadamente, para las cosas que no muestran ellos están los fics como el mio. Gracias también por tu review.**

**_Romi: _Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te gusten mis historias. La descripción es fundamental, pues no siempre prestamos atención a todos los personajes. Me alegra que puedan permitirte hacerte una idea de cómo es cada personaje. Y respecto a la trama, pronto verás que se vuelve más interesante todavía.**

**_Leila Hook:_ Procuraré darles algo de protagonismo a Viperine y a las otras. Al fin y al cabo, son las nuevas, aunque con tanto personaje no va a ser fácil. Y respecto a los personajes que voy creando e incluyendo, gracias. Opino que le da un toque de emoción a la trama. Pronto verás también a Whisp.**

**Bien, hasta aquí este episodio ¿Capturarán Rocco y Gary al Kelpie? ¿Podrá quedarse Fawn? ¿Prosperará la pareja Iris-Manny? ¿Pedirá Elissabat ese deseo? ¿Qué oculta Gil? ¿Quién ha salido de la lámpara? Y sobre todo, ¿debería incluir en esta historia a Gilda Goldstag?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	6. Un nuevo amo

**Hola a todos. Después de tanta espera, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo**

Capítulo 6. Un nuevo amo

Agressor y Blade se encontraron ante una genio de ojos verdes que tenía una larga melena de pelo azul con algunos mechones rosas, y que llevaba dispuestos en una larga cola que subía hacia arriba. Iba vestida con un conjunto rosa por el lado izquierdo y azul por el derecho, salvo los pantalones, que eran azules con dibujos dorados. Los tiburones estaban desconcertados

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Agressor

- Tú me has encontrado – dijo la genio – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Agressor y Blade no salían de su desconcierto. Entonces el primero recordó que había frotado la lámpara

- ¿Eres una genio? – le preguntó

- ¿Una genio? – dijo Blade – ¿De las que se hablaba en los cuentos y leyendas antiguos?

- Correcto – respondió ella, inclinándose –. Soy Whisp, y he venido a servir a mi amo

- ¿Significa eso que puede pedirte deseos? – preguntó Blade

- Mi amo tiene trece deseos que puede usar a su antojo – respondió

- Es decir, ¿puedo pedir cualquier cosa? – preguntó Agressor en un tono que denostaba cierto entusiasmo

Whisp asintió. Pero entonces Agressor pareció sonreír con malicia. Nadie se dio cuenta, ya que rápidamente adoptó su seriedad habitual

- Antes de pedir ningún deseo, me gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas sobre la lámpara y los genios. ¿Crees que podrías contármelas?

Whisp asintió

- Por supuesto – dijo –. Responderé a todas tus preguntas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, miércoles 11, Lagoona fue hasta el instituto. Quedaba solo un día para que sus padres llegaran de visita, y se sentía realmente optimista. Fue entonces cuando llegó a la puerta del instituto, donde Jinafire y Skelita ya habían hecho su aparición

- ¡Hola chicas! – las saludó Lagoona

- Hola Lagoona – dijo Jinafire –. Quizás puedas ayudarnos con este dilema que tengo entre escamas

- ¿Un dilema? – preguntó Lagoona – ¿De qué se trata?

- Jinafire está pensando en cambiar de imagen – dijo Skelita –, y me ha mostrado como es su nuevo conjunto para pedirme mi opinión

- ¡Agüita! – dijo Lagoona – ¿Tú también quieres cambiar de imagen? Ya han cambiado Frankie, Wydowna, Howleen, Iris... ¡Ah! Y yo por supuesto

- Yo solo he podido aconsejarle que elija el estilo que crea más fiel a si misma – dijo Skelita –, pero no termina de decidirse

- Pero, ¿cómo es ese modelo? – preguntó Lagoona

Jinafire, sacó un bloc de dibujo de su mochila. Seguidamente, con la otra mano sacó un lápiz de carboncillo, y sopló fuego al extremo del mismo. A continuación se puso a dibujar a un ritmo vertiginoso, finalizando en cuestión de segundos

- Así – dijo Jinafire

La dragona le mostró su dibujo. Lagoona se maravilló al contemplar un dibujo perfecto de Jinafire llevando un vestido en tonos verdes y morados con cintas negras, así como unos pantalones rojos y unos zapatos verdes. Llevaba su larga melena dispuesta en una trenza

- ¡Ha sido impresionante, Jinafire! – dijo Lagoona que recordaba perfectamente el estilo de la dragona, tan perfeccionista y exacto –, pero siento decirte que no puedo ayudarte. Tiene que ser tu decisión. Eres modista, deberías saberlo

- Lo sé – dijo Jinafire –, pero a pesar de ello, ha habido veces que me he sentido bloqueada, sin saber qué hacer. Es duro, incluso para mi

- Puedo atestiguarlo – dijo Skelita –. Cuando estábamos en Scaris, sufrió algunos momentos de bloqueo. Pero fue gracias a ser ella misma como logró superarlos y mostrar lo mejor de sí

- Skelita tiene razón – dijo Lagoona –. Elijas lo que elijas, debes ser fiel a ti misma

Jinafire sonrió

- Tienes razón – dijo –. No sé cuanto tiempo me llevará decidirme, pero lo haré

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath iba por los pasillos. Parecía muy optimista

- Hola Heath – le dijo Deuce –. Contigo quería hablar

- Hola Deuce – respondió el elemental –. Antes de que digas nada, te aviso que tendrás que felicitarme por mi logro

- ¿Tu logro? – dijo Deuce – ¿Todavía estás con lo de atrapar al kelpie?

- Exacto – dijo Heath mientras tiraba hacia delante de ambos extremos de su chaqueta –. He ideado un plan perfecto para atraparlo

- En lugar de planes absurdos deberías preocuparte más por el equipo de baloncesto – dijo Deuce con seriedad –. Si vuelves a faltar te expulsaré del equipo ¿Lo entiendes?

Heath le miró con cierto temor, casi comparable a cuando le petrificaba

- Está bien – dijo abatido –. Te prometo que no faltaré al próximo entrenamiento

- Bien – dijo Deuce –. Y también deberías tratar de reconciliarte con Abbey. Está más fría que de costumbre cada vez que está cerca tuyo

Heath bajó la cabeza aun más

- Lo sé – dijo –. Pero eso no sé si va a tener arreglo

Deuce vio que tenía una sincera expresión de arrepentimiento. Sin duda, esta vez cumpliría con lo que estaba diciendo. El gorgón decidió entonces que ya había tenido suficiente reprimenda, por lo que retomó el hilo de lo que el elemental le había estado diciendo, por lo que preguntó:

- ¿Y qué has ideado para atrapar al kelpie?

Heath volvió a adoptar su expresión optimista, y como si fuera un auténtico experto en la materia, dijo:

- Le he preparado una trampa en la piscina. ¡La verdad es que soy un auténtico genio! Ayer, antes de la hora de salir, eché unas cuantas barras de hielo en la piscina. En cuanto el kelpie entre a hidratarse, se quedará congelado

Pero Deuce no parecía tan convencido de la eficacia de ese plan

- Parece un plan bien planteado – dijo –, pero ¿Y los del equipo de natación? ¿No se congelarán también?

Heath de pronto cayó en la cuenta. Empezó a sudar

- Estooooooo – dijo muy nerviosamente – ¡Tengo que irme!

El elemental echó a correr en dirección a la piscina

- ¡Tengo que darme prisa! – dijo – ¡Que no hayan entrado todavía los del equipo!

Pero al llegar a la puerta de la piscina, Heath escuchó gritos procedentes del otro lado

- Demasiado tarde – dijo con un hilo de voz

Entonces aparecieron algunos de los miembros del equipo de natación. Todos ellos estaban tiritando y miraban a Heath con cara de pocos amigos

- Esto no va a terminar bien – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie y Ghoulia estaban juntas. Ambas vieron que Abbey venía hacia ellas

- Hola, Abbey – dijo Frankie – Hoy llega tu hermana, ¿estás contenta?

Abbey seguía con su acostumbrada seriedad

- Sí, yo estar contenta – dijo –. Directora permitirme ir al aeropuerto a buscarla

- Vamos, Abbey. No tienes por qué tener esa cara de seriedad. Tu hermana se adaptará perfectamente a nuestro ritmo – dijo Frankie –. Además, ya nos conoce a muchas, eso hará que se sienta con más confianza

Abbey asintió. Entonces esbozó una ligera sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo Abbey –. Seguro que ella alegrarse mucho de volver a veros

Ghoulia gimió

- Ghoulia tiene razón, si quieres podemos pedirle permiso nosotras también para acompañarte – dijo Frankie –. Seguro que a tu hermana le hace ilusión volver a vernos

- ¿Decir en serio? – preguntó Abbey –. Eso ser buena idea

- Podríamos pedirles a los chicos que nos acompañen para ayudarla con su equipaje – dijo Frankie –. Seguro que Jackson aceptará

Ghoulia gimió

- Sí, Ghoulia, también Slo Mo. Vamos al despacho – dijo Frankie –. Estoy segura de que la Directora Decapitada nos dará permiso

Las tres se encaminaron con ilusión hacia el despacho de la directora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane caminaba por uno de los pasillos, saludando a todos los alumnos con los que se encontraba, aunque algunos de ellos no la conocían y se extrañaban de su saludo. Pero ella seguía igual de optimista.

Fue de camino a una de sus clases que se encontró con Cleo, Clawdeen y Draculaura.

- Hola Jane – dijo Draculaura – ¿Vas a la clase del Señor Cortado?

- Hola chicas – respondió ella –. Sí, iba para la clase. Tengo que vigilar también que no le vuelva a atormentar su dolor de muelas

Las demás lo recordaron. El día que Jane había aparecido, el Señor Cortado las había amenazado con ponerles un examen muy complicado, pero era porque le atormentaba el dolor de muelas que tenía. Afortunadamente, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Jane, que consiguió calmarle ese dolor utilizando sus conocimientos médicos

- De no ser por ti nos habría puesto un examen dificilísimo – dijo Clawdeen –. Casi con toda seguridad lo habría suspendido

- Sí, como la vez que suspendiste un examen porque tu hermano pequeño se comió tus apuntes – dijo Jane

- ¡Sí, exacto! – dijo Clawdeen –. Suspendí de manera fulminante y… eh, espera, ¿tú como sabes eso?

Jane se llevó la mano a la boca. Había hablado demasiado

- Estoooo… lo has dicho varias veces – respondió, pensando que sería una buena excusa

Clawdeen se puso a hacer memoria

- La verdad es que no recuerdo haberlo mencionado últimamente, pero puede que tengas razón, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza…

Jane miró a una reja en la parte superior de las taquillas. Por ella se asomaba una gata negra con los ojos verdosos en pupilas amarillas, y sobre los cuales tenía cicatrices, y además tenía una cola que terminaba en corazón. Esta gata le guiñó el ojo

- Es verdad que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza – dijo Draculaura, sacando su teléfono –. Podrías hacer como yo e instalarte una agenda en el iAtaud

- Puede ser – dijo Clawdeen –. Porque empiezo a creer que mi diario no es suficiente para organizar mi vida. Una aplicación de agenda estaría bien

- Pero vigila las anotaciones, no te vaya a pasar como a Draculaura, que la suya está saturada de recordatorios de compras

- Claro – dijo Draculaura –. Pero es que ninguna aplicación de agenda puede contener todos los recordatorios que le pongo. ¡Si solo pongo diez entradas al día en cuestión de compras! Eh, un momento, ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Jane volvió a echarse la mano a la boca. Había vuelto a irse de la lengua

- Eeeeeeeeh – dijo –. Lo mencionaste justo ayer

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la vampiresa –. Pues creo que se me ha olvidado. Qué extraño

Jane miró de nuevo la reja. Ahora se asomaba un murciélago con una camiseta blanca con adornos rosas y un lacito rosa en la cabeza. Este también le guiñaba el ojo

- Eso es porque vuestras memorias no dan mucho de sí – dijo entonces Cleo dándose aires de importancia –. Mi memoria en cambio, abarca bastantes siglos, y puedo recordar perfectamente casi todo

- Salvo cuando olvidaste la coreografía del equipo de asustadoras y tuviste que improvisar, con desastrosos resultados – dijo Jane

Jane miró a la reja. Ahora era Hissete la que se asomaba

- Eh, creo que esa historia es mejor olvidarla – dijo Cleo con un ligero sonrojo, mientras las demás la miraban –, pero creo que no te he contado esa historia en ningún momento y… ¡Eh! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Draculaura y Clawdeen también repararon. Jane había desaparecido misteriosamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gigi había aparecido con aspecto de cansancio y unas más que marcadas ojeras. Fawn iba con ella

- Menos mal que la directora pudo encontrarte alojamiento – dijo Gigi con un tono de cansancio

- Sí – dijo Fawn ilusionada –. Ha sido muy amable al permitir que me quedara por unos días. Creo que me va a gustar este sitio

De pronto, ambas se encontraron con Howleen y Twyla

- Vaya, Gigi. Te veo con mala cara – dijo Howleen

- Es lógico – dijo Fawn –. Creo que no ha dormido en toda la noche

- ¿Acaso has tenido una pesadilla? – preguntó Twyla, quien con emoción añadió – ¿de qué tipo era?

- No, no ha sido exactamente una pesadilla – dijo Gigi con un tono de voz que denotaba cansancio –. O quizá si lo fuera. No estoy segura

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado? – preguntó Howleen

- Yo dormía plácidamente, hasta que de pronto sentí un estallido de luz, como el que se producía cuando era la genio de la lámpara – dijo Gigi –. No sé por qué, pero creo que alguien ha encontrado la lámpara de Whisp

Las otras tres permanecieron unos segundos en silencio

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Howleen

- Segura del todo, no – dijo Gigi –, pero he pasado muchísimo tiempo dentro de esa lámpara. Si he sentido lo que he sentido puede ser porque alguien la ha encontrado

- O igual simplemente fue una pesadilla – dijo Twyla –. En cualquier caso, si alguien la hubiera encontrado, eso sería bueno, ¿no?

- Es verdad – dijo Howleen –. Si es así, Whisp ahora podrá hacer lo que siempre deseó, servir a un nuevo amo o ama

- Lo sé – dijo Gigi, intentando sonreír –. De todos modos, me gustaría comprobar si la lámpara sigue ahí abajo

Las otras tres la miraron. Gigi tenía una expresión de preocupación. ¿Iba a significar esto el comienzo de nuevos problemas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane había escapado a toda prisa. Con todo sigilo, se había escabullido del grupo sin ser vista y ahora caminaba todo lo deprisa que podía en dirección a la clase siguiente

- Debería tener más cuidado con lo que hablo – murmuró –. Si me descubren, podría meter a las mascotas en un buen lío. Tendré que pensar en alguna excusa convincente para la próxima vez que me encuentre con Cleo y las demás. Ahora lo que importa es no llegar tarde a la siguiente clase

De repente, Jane tropezó contra alguien, haciendo que sus libros se cayesen al suelo

- Oh, lo siento – dijo una voz –. No me he fijado por donde iba

Jane miró con quién había tropezado. Andy estaba frente a ella.

Jane se quedó bloqueada por un momento. Acababa de encontrarse con un chico muy guapo, y se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

Andy se apresuró a agacharse para recogerle sus libros. Al reincorporarse, se los entregó. Jane seguía sin decir palabra

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Andy, preocupado al ver su expresión

- Yo… yo… - dijo Jane –. Sí, e… estoy bien

- Creo que no nos habíamos visto antes. Yo soy Andy, ¿y tú?

- Jane – respondió ella, sonriendo nerviosamente –. Jane Boolittle

- ¡Eh, Andy! – dijo Kipling, que aparecía acompañado de Hathi –. ¿Vienes a clase? Si nos despistamos, llegaremos tarde

Andy se volvió hacia su amigo

- Sí, un momento Kipling – dijo –. Que estaba aquí hablando con…

Cuando Andy se fijó, Jane había desaparecido

- Si ahí no hay nadie, Andy – dijo Hathi –. Será mejor que te des prisa, que el Señor Podrido no es muy paciente con los que llegan tarde

Andy se sintió desconcertado, pero decidió hacer caso a sus amigos e ir directo a clase. ¿Se habría imaginado aquel encuentro?

Entretanto, Jane se había escondido tras una reja de ventilación, incapaz de explicarse qué había sentido cuando vio a Andy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lagoona salía de otra de sus clases, buscando a Gil. La única vez que lo había visto, se había mostrado inexplicablemente nervioso.

Tal vez estuviese en la biblioteca del piso superior, haciendo los ejercicios de Calculorror. Lagoona se encaminó hacia allí.

Pero de pronto vio que dos chicos ratón corrían hacia ella a gran velocidad. Uno de ellos tenía el pelaje grisáceo y los ojos grises, e iba vestido con un jersey verde. El otro tenía el pelaje pardo y los ojos verdes, sobre los que llevaba unas gafas cuadradas, y que iba vestido con un jersey morado. Lagoona se apartó rápidamente de su camino, mientras los roedores pasaron, atropellando a todo aquel que no se apartaba a tiempo

- ¡Que nos pillan! – gritó el ratón gris –. ¡Corre, Stuart!

- ¡Ya lo hago, Remy! – respondió el ratón pardo – ¡Pero corren más rápido que nosotros!

Lagoona se fijó en que tras los ratones iban corriendo Purrsephone y Meowlody, ambas con expresiones de aparente fiereza que perseguían a los roedores a gran velocidad, y que volvían a atropellar a los que ya estaban en el suelo. Lagoona una vez más consiguió resguardarse

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntó Lagoona

- Ni más ni menos que el divertimento diario de Purrsephone y Meowlody – respondió una voz con un tono de molestia

Lagoona se fijó en que la que hablaba era Toralei, que estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre una fila de taquillas

- Como son gatas, se pasan el día persiguiendo a esos dos ratones para divertirse – dijo Toralei –. Y me molestan porque siempre me pillan por medio en sus carreras

- Pero tú también eres una gata, Toralei – observó Lagoona – ¿por qué no los persigues tú también?

- ¿Perder yo el tiempo con esa tontería? – dijo Toralei, volviendo la cabeza y sacando su teléfono – ¡No, gracias! Mejor prefiero hablar con Rocco

- Veo que os va bien – dijo Lagoona –. Me alegro

- Nos va purrrrfectamente – dijo Toralei –. Le estoy proponiendo que nos veamos este fin de semana junto con mis hermanos. Será un plan magnífico

A pesar de todas las fechorías que solía hacer, Lagoona se alegraba por que a Toralei le fueran bien las cosas. Ahora tenía a sus hermanos y a Rocco, y gracias a ello se mostraba un poco más amistosa, aunque eso no impedía que a veces siguiese molestando a otros.

Lagoona vio que Toralei se ponía a hablar por el teléfono, por lo que decidió marcharse a la biblioteca, a comprobar si Gil estaba por allí. De repente, se encontró con Gigi y Howleen

- Hola Lagoona – dijo Howleen –. Necesitamos pedirte un favor

Lagoona vio la expresión de preocupación de ambas. Supuso que lo primero era ayudar a quien la necesitaba. Buscar a Gil tendría que esperar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agressor se había pasado la noche escuchando todo lo que Whisp le había contado sobre la historia de la lámpara y las capacidades de los genios. Blade se había quedado dormido en mitad de las explicaciones, pero Agressor seguía escuchando atentamente, pese a no haber pegado ojo.

Whisp había respondido pacientemente a todo cuanto se le había preguntado, pero en su cara empezaban a notarse signos de cansancio. Tras mencionar sus últimas palabras, Whisp preguntó

- ¿Necesitas algo más de ayuda?

Agressor se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado

- No – dijo –. Ya no necesito más información. Sé exactamente todo cuanto quería. Creo estar en condiciones de formular mi primer deseo

Whisp sonrió. Por fin iba a poder cumplir deseos como siempre había deseado

- Bien, amo. Pide y te concederé – dijo Whisp

- Allá voy – dijo Agressor –. Deseo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Justo a tiempo, he terminado este episodio, en el que siguen apareciendo personajes, tanto antiguos como nuevos.**

**En este han hecho su debut Whisp, la antigua Genio de las Sombras, con el aspecto que luce al final de 13 Monstruo-deseos. También han debutado Remy y Stuart, los ratones que aparecen en el episodio "Entre gatas anda el juego". He elegido esos nombres porque evocan a dos famosos roedores a quienes se asemejan, el de Ratatouille (Remy) y el de Stuart Little (Stuart).**

**Las palabras que dice Whisp al inicio son las mismas que en su momento dijo Gigi cuando Howleen frotó la lámpara en 13 Monstruo-deseos. De alguna manera, es la forma de presentación de una genio ante su amo o ama.**

**El conjunto sobre el que habla Jinafire es el correspondiente a la colección Scare Mester. Planteo la posibilidad de cambio de vestuario dado que en los últimos episodios en que ha salido lleva ese conjunto. De vosotros depende que cambie o permanezca como la básica.**

**También han hecho su debut algunas mascotas. Crescent y Count Fabulous han aparecido, aunque levemente, así como Hissete, que ya apareció en mi anterior historia. En posteriores episodios aparecerán más.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Italia:_ gracias por tu review. Esta historia continua.**

**_Leila Hook:_ sí, tuve la idea de introducir a estas gárgolas, ya que he pensado que pueden dar algo de juego a la historia. En cuanto al kelpie, su único propósito es el de gastar bromas pesadas para divertirse. De Gil pronto sabrás lo que oculta, y todavía estoy planteándome incluir a Gilda aquí, ya que aun no ha aparecido en los episodios y desconozco cuál será su personalidad**

**Bien, hasta aquí este episodio ¿Qué pedirá Agressor? ¿Qué favor necesita Howleen? ¿Qué van a hacerle a Heath? ¿Dónde se ha metido Gil? ¿Por qué se ha ocultado Jane? ¿Concederá permiso la directora a Ghoulia y Frankie? Y sobre todo, ¿Debo cambiarle el atuendo a Jinafire?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


End file.
